frontierofthelostfandomcom-20200213-history
Zar'Siel Sept
Zar'siel is a small loyalist Tau Sept recently formed after the successful testing of a functional full-scale Warp-drive on Fal'shia. The experiment was handled by Tash'var Fire Caste commander O'Shir'ram whom also took care of surveying the neighboring systems for threats before the establishment of the colony. The Zar'siel Sept is established in a remote sector on the edge of the the Koronus Expanse, on the other end of the galaxy from it s origins, but this is no longer a concern due to the advance in Warp-Drives. The System features a P-type Binary Star arrangement in which two main sequence stars, an A9 blue-white and a white F2, orbit very closely from each other. The Sept is currently defended by Several cadres of diverse composition ranging from armored spearheads to Kroot jungle warfare units. It suffers significantly from the relative isolation as its military production capacity is currently relatively basic and the distance makes any reinforcements unlikely to arrive in time in case of crisis. Sept System *'Asteroid Belt' - The first stable orbit within the system is occupied by a relatively small asteroid belt. It's proximity to the twin stars suggest it may have once been a planet that has been torn asunder by the gravitational forces it was subjected to. *'Zar'siel I '- The first world of the star system is a slightly smaller than average Geo-active planet marked by very significant volcanic activities and landscapes. It is just barely hospitable and features a very hot and dry arid climate. The planetary survey revealed vast mineral riches, which hastened the initial plans for its coming colonization. Now the searing world features several mining installations linked through underground mag-rails to a central Bio-dome. Which hosts a sizable workforce and population *'Zar'siel II '- Prime World of the Sept and only truly colonized planet as of current time. It is a massive jungle world easily twice the size of Terra with an extremely slow revolution and highly inclined rotation axis, resulting in weather alien to the average human. A number of large orbital stations host the Air Caste colonists while the surface is in constant expansion, featuring pristine cities ever-increasing in numbers and sizes. The vast jungles provide a myriad of natural resources but the fertile soils do not contain much mineral resources and hide certain dangers. *'Zar'siel III' - The third planet of the system is a toxic world drowned in black,red and ochre gases, its atmosphere is composed largely of deadly chlorine and bromine gas and devoid of any hospitable moons. *'Zar'siel IV' - The fourth world is a typical Gas Giant of relatively heavy mass. The titanic celestial body's upper stratus are mostly composed of Helium and Hydrogen and is surrounded by a large number of moons of all sizes, almost appearing like a miniature system. While natural resources have been identified, the planet is much too far for the habitable band of the system for even its largest moons to sustain life organically. *'Asteroid Belt' - A second, sizable asteroid belt closes the star system and a number of stations have been established there by the Air Caste to act as covert listening posts for early warning purposes. Sept Industry Zar'siel is currently an establishing Frontier Sept, its primary concerns remain centered around development needs, which are primarily civilian in nature. The Prime world provides ample sources of agriculture, forestry and hunting, but its mineral resources are relatively scarce and need to be supplemented by ore shipments from its arid companion world. There is no trade as current between Zar'siel and other planets, so it is critical for the Sept to become self-sufficient in every possible way. Fuel is plentiful thanks to Air Caste harvesters in the upper strata of the Gas Giant. The level of technology and industrialization is coherent with the T'au empire's average despite its isolation due to the large-scale use of prefabricated modular buildings which provided a stable base for the new colonists to expand upon, however most recent new technologies that were discovered by the T'au before the expedition was sent out are not available in the Sept, most even being unknown altogether. No relay station currently exists with a range or network that would allow communications between Zar'siel and the rest of the Empire, so news are only transmitted via punctual expeditions of small Courier ships. The development of the Sept has reached the point where most common goods, tools, machines and vehicles including skimmer vehicles, various drones and small spacecrafts can be readily produced, however military development is lagging behind due to the Ethereal's focus on expanding the civilian infrastructure first and foremost. Basic infantry equipment and transports are readily available, but the production of heavier combat vehicles and the famed Battlesuits is just barely starting. Warships construction is for now but a distant desire of the Air Caste. Sept Military The Sept has not yet seen any major engagements but its primary Hunter Cadre is composed of hardened veterans from Tash'var, having great expertise in disposing of Orks. Commander Dawnsky makes use of a wide range of tactics rather than promoting the preferred usage of either Kauyon or Mont'ka, following Puretide's old ways, and is thus difficult to predict by T'au commanders standard. The Cadre is primarily composed of Tau Fire Caste Core units but also contains a large number of Sept-born Gue'vesa trained and raised in the ways of the fire Caste, and equipped accordingly. It however contains no Kroot or Vespid auxiliaries, relying instead on a good number of Stealthsuit teams to fill equivalent roles, supporting Pathfinders and harassment tactics. With the arrival of reinforcements on the primary world of ZarsSiel, further infantry, armored units and kroot guerillas have bolstered the Sept's forces significantly. It is the first time the Shas'o is assigned to the command of multiple Cadres in a Contingent, so there are some concerns within the Fire Caste about choosing someone with an apparent lack of experience for such an important position, however the Ethereal Aun'Sai was adamant in his choice, quelling any further objections. Further consolidation is underway as Fire Caste academies have been established on the primary world, with analogues within the Air Caste's primary orbital city, allowing the Sept to train new warriors without having to rely on outside reinforcements from the Empire. The Zar'siel academies are the first to teach official the Or'es Mal'caor strategy promoted by O'Shi'ram. Sept Innovations The T'au empire's outlook on technology couldn't be any more different than that of the Imperium of Man, who is fearful of progress. The Earth Caste constantly strives to create new inventions and new weapons, which has been a cornerstone of the ascendancy of the T'au. While Zar'siel may be a frontier Sept still establishing itself, this tendency is still present and its Earth Caste has already begun work on a number of projects. * Medical Drones: Drones are an iconic part of the T'au military. Whether in independent units or assigned to other teams, a staggering array of weapons and utility devices have been mounted on drones. It is however Zar'siel who has pioneered the tactic of equipping highly intelligent medical drones to infantry teams on a large scale. Their high-precision instruments, stimulants and other assorted compounds allow them to provide aid to Fire Warriors within moments of a wound being received, greatly improving survival rates and reducing casualties. * Nanoblade Sword: While close-combat weapons are extremely rare outside of the Farsight Enclaves, the nanoblade was commissioned by O'Shi'ram to be a multifunctional tool of war, capable of acting as a back-up weapon for Fire Warriors who find themselves locked in close combat but for whatever reason are unable to disengage, but also in the case of ammunition simply running, as a machete in the thick jungles of Zar'siel, or even as a survival utility tool for stranded warriors awaiting rescue. It is a single-edged, slightly curved weapon built around a core of ultra-dense Fio'tak alloy to give it a tough, durable frame, while the edge itself is made of a synthetic cousin of Obsidian with much lowered brittleness. The blade is usually measuring about 50 centimeters, but some models have had different sizes. Category:Organizations Category:Tau Empire